The present disclosure relates to electronically collaborative experiences, and more specifically, to the formation of dynamic groups for an electronically collaborative group events, such as events relating to a shopping experience.
Social networking services have become very important for individuals to create, share, and exchange information and ideas with one another. Social networking services may take several forms, such as internet forums, weblogs, social blogs, social networks, etc. Furthermore, information that may be exchanged may take several forms, such as blogs, pictures, video blogs, wall-posts, etc. A group may be created using social networking services which allow users to create, post, comment to and read from their own interest- and niche-specific forums. Groups, which may allow for open or closed access, invitation and/or joining by other users, may be formed to provide mini-networks within the larger, more diverse social network service.